ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
GGTV
''GGTV ''is an American animated sketch comedy television series produced by Universal Television Animation and Gingo Animation. Featuring Gingo and Northwood characters and non-Gingo characters (including those of Universal characters), the series first premiered on local syndication through the Gingo Lineup block on September 17, 1999, and is inspired by Fox's Mad TV, NBC's Saturday Night Live, and Nickelodeon's All That and The Amanda Show. The series began airing on the Gingo channel starting with the seventh season on September 23, 2005. The series was renewed for a nineteenth season, which premiered on September 15, 2017. It is currently Gingo's longest-running animated series to date. Format Coming soon! Recurring sketches * What If... - A collection of animated sketches which series alternate (non-canon) scenarios. They are similar to The Simpsons "Treehouse of Horror" Halloween episodes in being non-canon and segmented episodes. * Commercials '- Episodes usually and generally begin with a parody advertisement for an absurd product. * '''Draw with Deon and Gracie '- A tutorial sketch starring Deon Splatt and Gracie GaColor from Gingo's first feature film Paint World as they learn how to draw various pictures. This sketch was discontinued at the end of the fifth season. * 'Judge Roge '- A parody of the courtroom show Judge Judy, the sketch stars Judge Roge (played by Roge Garza), a 13-year-old judge, and the Bailiff (played by Gabriel Garza), and features a plaintiff "suing" a defendant for petty grievances, such as receiving detention, being told to "please stop" or other wrongdoings. Regardless of the merit of the defendant's case, Roge always finds in favor of the plaintiff, if necessary inventing reasons to do so, and sentences the defendant to an absurd punishment. Each Judge Roge sketch typically involved two cases, and would end with Roge saying, "Bring in the dancing elves!", after which the elves Jim, Tom, Dan, Sam, Max and Jeff, would enter the courtroom and dance with the spectators. * '''Many Ways to Kill Gabriel - A parody and spoof of Wanna Kick Rayman from Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc. This animated sketch focuses on a fictional series of 600 video and DVD episodes created by Vio and his henchmen to train themselves against Gabriel Garza. Each episode starts with a fictional "buy 600 get 1 free!" offer, followed by the main content. The videos show creative and odd ways that Vio devises to beat up an animal that has the role of Gabriel. The victims are dressed with a shirt in the style of Gabriel and sometimes with a brown wig and glasses on their heads that resemble Gabriel's hair and glasses. Sometimes the animals prevail and manage to defeat Vio. * The Boys' Room '- A TV show that takes place in the boys' bathroom of a high school, but for one episode, took place in the girls' bathroom of the same school while a flood was being remedied in the girls' bathroom. * '''Blockblister '- Based on the on The Amanda Show ''sketch of the same name, this sketch involves customers trying to rent popular movies, (such as Universal's ''M.I.S.S.I.O.N.) and instead ending up with ridiculous knock-off versions which were poorly acted out by the vaguely Eastern European family (played by Gabriel, Roge, Leno, Cole, and Loy.) * 'Totally Hatty '- A short sketch starring Hatty Weasel who tells vapid, nonsensical stories, usually beginning with the line "One time..." and uses the words "like" and "all" a lot. Following Hatty's departure, this sketch was discontinued at the end of season 16. * '''Ask Gabriel - An animated talk show sketch starring Gabriel Garza, who is always positive to host on his own talk show until he reads hand-written letters and digital email letters sent in by clueless viewers who are Gingo fans and haters. After reading a hate letter made by a Gingo hater, he would shred the entire letter into pieces and go on a violent tirade against the hate letter's author. * Ashley's Point '- An over-the-top parody of teen dramas from the late 90s and early 2000s such as ''Dawson's Creek, Caitlin's Way, and Moody's Point. The segment is presented as a show-within-a-show, and focuses on Ashley Evans (played by Gracie GaColor), an emotionally exaggerated teen whose mother was lost in a "tragic hot air balloon accident" and whose odd father struggles with losing a finger near the end of the series. At the end of the last episode, the screen shows the words "To Be Continued", but the sketch was discontinued at the end of the fifth season, ending Ashley's Point with a cliffhanger. Geo G. had pitched an actual spin-off series called "Ashley's Point" to Cartoon Network, but the series was not green-lit. * 'Frenzy Gaming '- This sketch was introduced in the sixth season. * 'So You Wanna Win Ten Dollars? '- A parody of the game show Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? hosted by Loy Garza. The contestant, usually a character from another recurring skit on the show, who isn't very bright, is asked five questions, with the final question being worth ten U.S. dollars. * '''The Elves Behind the Backstage - This animated sketch stars Jim, Tom, Dan, Sam, Max and Jeff as security guards for the backstage of the show. * Gingo Puppets - A live-action puppetry sketch featuring the Gingo characters as puppets. * Stranded '- A parody of the hit CBS reality TV series ''Survivor. The players, usually repertory players and characters from other skits, are stranded in a strange location and were required to stay and deal with one another. * '''Cringeworthy Junk - A collection of animated sketch that shows cringe stuff. It started with episode 1 of Season 15. * Stop Motion Gabriel '''- A stop motion Gabriel cartoon does wacky things, often with a pet dog named Scooper or Dumples. These sketches were discontinued beginning with episode 15. The animation was done by Tom Megalis. * '''When... Attack - A parody of dramatic crime documentaries, such as When Animals Attack!. Gabriel introduces himself as a famous character, then explains how a certain inoffensive group have been attacking people. Sketches ended with the attackers showing up in the studio. Gabriel also shows no sympathy for the victims of the attack. * GGTV's Storybook Remix '- A sketch detailing remixed versions of popular children's books. * '''Extreme Garzas '- Based on The Amanda Show ''sketch, "The Extremes", this sketch is about the Garza brothers, who always take every little thing to an extreme. Whatever they feel, they seem to always overreact to it. For example, when eating pizza, Leno begins crying hysterically, claiming he is sad that when they finish eating it, it will be gone. * '''Imagimal Moment '- An animated sketch that debuted in the nineteenth season, and based on "Hillbilly Moment" from The Amanda Show. Prack and Moot tell a knock-knock joke which always ends up with Prack hitting Moot over the head with the subject of the knock-knock joke. * 'The Real Princesses of Sinking Spring '- Introduced in the nineteenth season, three princesses (played by Claire Jones, Tam Williams, and Lily Stampla) who are stuck-up and from Sinking Spring, Pennsylvania re-live fairy tales in modern day. * 'Where's Keena? '- A Where's Waldo type sketch featuring Paradoria ''character Princess Keena who is hiding at a small-time public function. The viewer is asked to try to find her only to see at the end that she is always cleverly disguised as a prop to blend in perfectly with her surroundings. * '''The I'm Going to Marry Ralph Williams Show '- Shelley Stevens (Lily Stampla) is a girl who runs a web show about Ralph Williams (Lester Stampla) who she is obsessed with much to his chagrin. * 'Southland Life '- An animated sketch that debuted in the nineteenth season that serves as a successor to "Ashley's Point". Like Ashley's Point, this sketch is presented as a show-within-a-show, and focuses on the daily life of Prack, along with Busho, Moot, and Crushie. * 'The Prack-ster '- An animated sketch that debuted in the nineteenth season. Prack is playing as an Italian mobster with his sidekick Moot. These sketches were parodies of the popular HBO television series The Sopranos. In addition, Busho attacks using random items, usually food items. * '''Gingo News Starring Iken and Naomi - This animated sketch stars Iken and Naomi as newscasters who end up delivering the recent news. Starting with Season 2, the sketch serves as the cold opening for every episode. This sketch is also similar to the Weekend Update from SNL and MAD News from Cartoon Network's MAD. Episodes Voice cast Repertory players * Debi Derryberry (season 1-11) Zachary Gordon (season 12-16), and Jason Drucker (season 17-present) as Gabriel Garza * Rob Paulsen (season 1-12) and Elijah Wood (season 13-present) as Roge Garza * E.G. Daily (season 1-12) and Alexander Gould (season 13-present) as Leno Garza * Kath Soucie (season 1-12) and Jonathan Morgan Heit (season 13-present) as Cole Garza * Doug Lawrence (season 1-12) and Jason Lee (season 13-present) as Loy Garza * E.G. Daily (season 1-12) and Hayden Panettiere (season 13-present) as Claire Jones * Haley Joel Osment as Deon Splatt * Beverley Mitchell as Gracie GaColor * David Gallagher as Zach Splatt * Dee Bradley Baker as Niz Chicoloco * Jason Marsden as Iken J. Yanguburu * Lauren Tom as Naomi Canbell * Jesse McCartney as Peri Dazz * David Spade as Nicky Kickzoo * Sarah Silverman as Zina / Vinna Binz * Zach Tyler Eisen as Louis DeMinsky * Gary LeRoi Gray as Mort Soberman * Avril Lavigne as Tiana Croson * Zach Braff as BJ Wilson * Greg Cipes as Wally Wilson * Sarah Vowell as Suz Grady / Violet Parr * Freddie Highmore as Lee Webb * Josh Hutcherson as Amai Yamada * Debra Messing as Kireina Miyazaki * Chloë Grace Moretz as Tam Williams * Ryan Reynolds as Plucky * Isla Fisher as Lily Stampla * Jake T. Austin as Lester Stampla * Finn Wolfhard as Jamo * AnnaSophia Robb as Princess Keena * Andy Serkis as Caesar * Toby Kebbell as Koba * Terry Notary as Rocket * Nick Thurston (season 16-18) and Max Lloyd-Jones (season 19-present) as Blue Eyes * Scott Lang (season 16-18) and Michael Adamthwaite (season 19-present) as Luca * Devyn Dalton (season 16-18) and Judy Greer (season 19-present) as Cornelia * Karin Konoval as Maurice * Miley Cyrus as Penny * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada More coming soon! Featured players * Odeya Rush as Megan Brown * Patton Oswalt as Prack * Jesse Eisenberg as Moot * John Goodman as Busho * Amy Poehler as Crushie Additional Voices Coming soon! Development In 1997, Geo G. had the idea of creating a sketch comedy series that features the Gingo Animation characters. Later, the title was revealed to be GGTV. Production began during mid 1998, and it was announced that the Gingo Lineup would be airing the series, and that every season would go from September to May. The show took inspiration from other sketch comedy series like Mad TV, Saturday Night Live, So Random!, MAD ''(2010-13), ''All That, and The Amanda Show. Opening sequence Every season has the title sequence beginning with the GGTV ''logo. The sequence shows each repertory cast member introduced, followed by the featured cast. After the last cast member is introduced, the music stops and the title sequence ends with the phrase "You are now watching ''GGTV." Home media Coming soon! Trivia Coming soon! Category:Television series Category:Television series by Universal Studios Category:1990s Category:1999 Category:GGTV Category:Universal Animation Studios television series Category:Gingo Animation television series Category:Crossovers